Go, Go, Team!
by Yuukka
Summary: Naruto played a game and lost. So now he has to fulfill the winner's wish! ... WHAT? A cheerleader?.. Yaoi, SasuNaru.


_Yuuka: Hey Muse.. I just had that amazing idea strike my head..._

_Muse: ..._

_Yuuka: Do you remember that pink plush bunny you liked so much?_

_Muse: Yeah, what about it?_

_Yuuka: Well, do you remember how I told you it was eaten by a crazy perverted hamster?_

_Muse: ..Uh-huh.. And you're telling me this because..._

_Yuuka: Well.. Hehe.. Ano.. Actually.._

_Muse: ... Yes?_

_Yuuka: I lied! (chirps happily)_

_Muse: ...?????!!!_

_Yuuka: I mean, it was actually a crazy perverted __**turtle**__ and it didn't exactly __**eat**__ that bunny... (sweatdrop)_

_Muse: I don't even want to know... (shudder)_

_Yuuka: No, no, it's not what you think! It's just that.. Well... (gulp) Do you remember that story about a strange guy that hated teddy bears and so he made the Evil Gingerbreadmen rape those bears and then stuffed the bears with pink chewing gum that was already used once?_

_Muse: ..._

_Yuuka: (gulp) Well, that turtle kinda didn't like pink bunnies... _

_Muse: (faints)_

_Yuuka: Oi, Muse.. Muse? Muuuuuuuuse.. (sigh) That went well... On with the story then! Enjoy! Oh, and review too!_

* * *

_Oh, and almost forgot.._ _Disclaimer: (looking sceptically) Do you** really** think that if I owned "Naruto" there wouldn't be yaoi? Well screw that! If I owned "Naruto" and it's characters there would be SO much yaoi... And SasuNaru would be only the starting point! 'Cause really, just **look** at those hot guys! They're just **begging** to be scre...mmpf! (Yuuka is being beaten up by her Muse at the moment. Sorry. But trust her on this one - she does not own "Naruto" and it's characters)._

* * *

**Go, Go, Team!**

_by Yuuka_

* * *

_Chapter 1._

It was a marvellous day indeed. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing so softly just so it wouldn't be too hot, the birds were singing happily, and the whole scenery just screamed: "It's good to be alive!".

And - look! There's the famous Konoha High. The glorious palace for those who seek knowledge. Ah, Konoha! How much it is loved for all those mysterious long hallways, big light classrooms, wonderful kind teachers and...

"WHAT THE HELL???"

And, of course, it's amazing lively students!

Well, just like in any other school, this particular one had some special 'things', which couldn't be found anywhere else. And one of those things was surely...

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!"

Uzumaki Naruto.

Now don't get the wrong idea about this, it's not like he was a rich bastard that just _had_ to be treated specially. Actually, this blue-eyed blonde wasn't more of a noble than everyone else in this school.

Though he _did_ have one not-so-ordinary 'connection'...

"NEVER BEFORE IN THIS WHOLE FREAKIN' LIFE OF MINE..."

"Now, now, Naru-chan, you don't need to scream..."

"...HAVE I BEEN SO HUMILIATED..."

"Well you weren't humiliated.. _Yet_..."

"AND AFTER ALL THOSE THINGS I HAD TO DO BEFORE..."

"Keep it down, dearie, or else all of the school will know about it _earlier_ than planned..."

"Ahem..." Naruto coughed, his throat tired from all that screaming. "As I was saying, after all those things I had to do before, a person would think there's nothing left in the whole world that could humiliate me.. But then you just _had_ to come and announce... _THIS_!"

"Now, now," Tsunade repeated, smiling at her favourite student. "It's not that bad, my boy. I mean, it could be much worse..."

"Yeah? How's that?" Naruto asked, his voice much calmer now. Maybe it's because he knew that there could be much more horrible ideas striking Tsunade's mind at this very moment.. And who knew what could happen if _just one _of those ideas would be actually noticed by this perverted woman... Like it just happened a while ago. But there just _had_ to be _something_ worse that this. Right?!

"I could've asked you to go dance strip tease on Kakashi's desk in the middle of the lunch break.. Oh, by the way, I'll think that over later.."

Naruto sighed. Yes, that, indeed, was _worse_. Not only would it be terribly shocking, but who knew what would Iruka do to him for this.. Oh, and what would that pervert Kakashi do to him, even... Thank God this idea didn't come to his aunt earlier! But still...

"But still, Tsunade-baachan," Naruto repeated his thoughts outloud. "It's too humiliating... Maybe you will reconsider?.. How about I just treat you for another dinner? Mm?"

"Naaaah. You know I'm on a diet."

At this very moment Naruto was cursing that idiot of a bastard who invented diets.

"But Tsunade-baachaaaaaaan..." Naruto whined, still hoping to make this at least _a little_ easier for him to bare.

"No. A card debt is a card debt. You lost, brat. So now..."Tsunade grinned evily.

Yes, you got it right: Naruto lost to his aunt, who just _happened_ to be the school principal...

It all started with a simple game of cards. It wasn't their first game - these two always played all sorts of games together. And since it was rather boring to just play, they decided to spice it up a little. So the loser had to fulfill one wish of the winner. Very simple, really. One would think those would be ease-to-do kiddy-like wishes, for example, to sing a song or to bark three times while sitting under the table or at leat run around the house naked... But not Tsunade!

Usually this lady was _very_ unlucky in gambling. To be honest, she never won. She was even given the name of 'The Legendary Sucker' - it was so easy to cheat while playing with her that even a little child could do it and win.

But it was different with Naruto.

He was even more - if it was_ possible _- of a sucker than Tsunade. so in this particular case..

Naruto lost almost every time. Not like Naruto ever stopped trying to win, of course...

And knowing his aunt, those tasks he had to fulfill were very... Unusual. For instance, there was this time when the blonde had to sing all day - every word of his had to be sung. Sadly, Naruto's singing was... Well, listening to a very sick and pregnant cow playing on a tuba with having some sumo wrestler step on it's tail would be much more pleasurable. Should it even be mentioned that all of Naruto's teachers suddenly decided it was time for a surprise keep-quiet test? Well, not all of them were familiar with Naruto's singing, and those who weren't.. They came wishing they were never born.

So actually, this little wish Tsunade made wasn't something impossible. It was the Miss Pervert Number One, for God's sake! But still Naruto was very surprised when he heard it.

"So now," Tsunade repeated, almost choking from the excitement, "You will be our cheerleader in the next game!"

Naruto sighed again. This was going to be one hell of an experience...

------------------------------>

------------------->

---> To be continued!

* * *

_There! Here's the first chapter! I know it's short and all, but take it as a prologue of sort, really. I just wanted to use one of those ideas from my 'must-arrange' idea list... If it's worth continuing, review please. When I see **at least** five reviews (if, that is), I'll immediately post a new chapter._

_Oh yeah, and do you have any ideas what sport Sasuke should be good at? And play it? 'Cause I'm a bit confused on this one... Your suggestions are welcomed!_


End file.
